Dirk with Yellow Hair
Appearance Dirk with Yellow Hair is a small green onion eyes and nose has a shaggy yellow hair wears a blue sweater with white stripes, and dark blue pants. Acting *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Sneeze If You Need To on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Barberbarian Kid in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Himself in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Himself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Himself in "The Blessed Gift" *Himself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Himself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Himself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Himself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Himself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Himself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Himself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Himself in "Parkway V" *Himself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Himself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Himself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Onions Category:Kids Category:God Made You Special Category:Sneeze If You Need To Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie